Voices Carry
by Bonny Gorgeous
Summary: Why did Severus Snape come back from the darkness? What can make a man change from evil to good; the love of a woman of course.


_I don't own Harry Potter!(Duh!)_

_Song By.'Til Tuesday._

**Voices Carry**

By.

Bonny Gorgeous

**Every story has a beginning, middle, and end. It's always prudent to start at the beginning.**

It all started on a hot June day in Wales at the paramount wedding of Narcissa Black and Lucius Malfoy. Everyone who was anyone was there it being the social event of the summer. Now this was no ordinary wedding it took millions of Galleons to pull this wedding off; amazing food, thousands of flowers, and live music. Sitting under a large black silk canopy was a golden harp played by a small young woman; her hair was the color of gold long and full of curls, eyes as blue as any ocean, skin as white as snow. Her dark green dress clung to her every curve and the summer heat made her skin sparkles with drops of perspiration, her long slender fingers pluked each string with care. This woman was no one special unlike all the guest at this very lavish wedding. She was not rich in fact she was very poor, she had no family, and very few friends. The one thing she did have was her music and that was fine with her; music was reliable, music didn't cheat, music didn't leave you, music didn't hurt you, music was something you could have forever. She always loved playing for weddings seeing all the people dressed so beautifully; so much happiness and so much love. The song she was playing slowly ended, everyone stopped dancing, and clapped for her; she really loved that part.

On the other side of the dance floor stood a young man dressed in a black flowing dress robe; his long black hair was pulled back displaying his sharp sculpted marble feature and dark pricing eyes. He didn't really look like he was enjoying himself by the look on his face; he would bow and shack hands with guest as they walked by. He was wealthy like all the other guest but he wasn't a very sociable person and hated formal events. The only reason he was here was because the groom was his only friend; if you could even call him a friend that is.

"Ah, Severus, how are you enjoying yourself?" asked the tall, blonde, groom; Lucius.

"Very much, thank you, wounderful wedding." said Severus.

"I see you didn't bring a date." said Lucius.

"No." said Severus.

"Come now Severus, I told you I could get you a date" said Lucius.

"And I said that I didn't want a date" said Severus.

"Oh Severus, you have to learn to have alittle fun" said Lucius.

"I....." Severus start to say something back but was cut off by Lucius.

"Now look at that" said Lucius pointing to the other side of the dance floor at the lovely harpist.

"I wouldn't mind giving it to her a few times!" said Lucius.

"Please Lucius, this is your wedding!" said Severus.

"Don't you remember what I just said about fun, what Narcissa dosen't know wont hurt her. All she really wants from me is my money and last name." said Lucius.

As night fell the guest slowly started to leave; Severus was one of the last people there. He walked slowly down the road; he did feel like apparating right away. He heard a male voice in the distents it sounded like Lucius. Severus stopped and listend.

"Now I believe you'll be wanting your payment" said Lucius.

"Yes, I played for 5 hours that come to 700 Galleons" said a female voice.

"Yes, but first my dear may I tell you, your playing was beautiful almost as beautiful as you." said Lucius.

"I....I uh....thank you, if I could please have my payment I will be on my way." said the female voice.

"Why leave so soon my dear?" said Lucius.par "Please remove your hands from me!" yelled the woman.

"I don't think so, you see my dear we can do this the easy way or the hard way, either way is good for me." said Lucius.

Severus thoughts were racing he couldn't just walk away and let Lucius do this, so he did the first thing that popped into his head.

"Lucius!!" yelled Severus.

"What?!? Snape, can't you see your interrupting something here!" yelled Lucius.

"Yes, well that may be, but I believe your WIFE is looking for you." said Severus.

Lucius got off the young woman slaming her to the ground and walking away. Severus walked over to the young lady helping her to her feet. She wasn't badly hurt a few bruses and a bloody lip.

"I'm so sorry." said Severus.

"For what? You saved me." said the woman almost in tears.

"I....are you alright?" asked Severus.

"I guess so, thanks to you." said the woman.

"It was nothing, anyone would have done the same." said Severus.

"No....not for me...not here." said the woman.

"Oh......" said Severus.par Severus took a small bottle out of his boot.

"Drink this it's a healing potion." said Severus.

The woman took the bottle and drink it down without hesitation; her wounds began to heal.

"Thank you....uh...my name is Marietta Muldoonc by the way" said Marietta.

"Maritetta....very nice to meet you." said Severus bowing.

**That was the beginning and that's how Maritetta Muldoon fell in love.**

Maritetta hadn't played her harp is a year, she didn't need her music now that she has Severus. She moved in with him a month after they met and everything seemed so prefect. Maritetta had money, beautiful clothes, jewellery, and her love. She really loved him but something had changed in him from the first time they met and she didn't like it at all. There life together was full of ritzy parties; they seemed to be at some kind of social event every night. Soon Maritetta started feeling like a doll; some kind of ornament, Severus made strict rules about what to talk about at the parties and how to act; she followed his every rule and never question why. She didn't ask him where he went at night or why he never let her take his shirt off when they made love anymore. Maritetta knew deep in her heart the truth but she would never emit it to herself or anyone else, she knew who these people were, she knew she was just like Narcissa Malfoy and all the other woman at these parties.

Maritetta lay in the dark bedroom under the silk sheets eyes wide awake as Severus slipped into bed way after midnight.

"Severus?" said Maritetta.

"Yes?" said Severus.par Maritetta looked into his eyes.

_I'm in the dark, I'd like to read his mind but I'm frightened of the things I might find._

"I.....where were you at?" asked Maritetta for the first time ever.

Severus just looked at Maritetta; without saying a word turned away to go to sleep.

_Oh, there must be something he's thinking of to tear him away._

"Severus, DON'T YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU" yelled Maritetta putting her hand on his sholder.

Severus turned to her putting one arm around her and the other hand aginst her lips.

" Hush! Hush! Keep it down now voices carry!" said Severus.

_When I tell him that I'm falling in love why does he say, hush hush keep it down now voices carry._

Severus took his hand way from Maritetta's mouth and they fell asleep; Severus's arm still around her waist.

"Severus we need to talk." said Maritetta the next morning.

"I don't want to talk!" said Severus.

_I try so hard not to get upset because I know all the trouble I'll get._

"Please! Severus I" but before Maritetta could finish Severus was gone.

Maritetta falls to the floor tears flowing from her eyes. This time it was to hard to keep them inside.

_Oh, he tells me tears are something to hide and something to fear and I try so hard to keep it inside so no one can hear._

"What happend?? Why? I need him back! Please bring my love back, that's not him" cried Maritetta.

_Hush hush keep it down now voices carry._

Severus came home with Roses in his arms.

"Maritetta?" said Severus.

Severus walked through the house to there bedroom. Maritetta was lying on there bed asleep, her face was tear stained.

_He wants me but only part of the time._

As Severus lyed the roses on the bed he felt the fleash on his lower arm burn and he knew he had to leave her once again, without waking her he kissed her lips softly and left the house.

That was the middle; where it all starts falling apart.

Maritetta stood at the bottom of the main stair case at Malfoy Manner. She was wearing a long fromal red dress, her hair was up. She felt so sick, she felt so horriable she needed to get out of here so she headed for the garden.

Maritetta walked along the flowered path slowly.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you a lady should never walk alone at night?" asked the voice of Lucius Malfoy.

Maritetta felt fear flood over her as she turned to face him.

"I'm going to enjoy this so much." said Lucius with a cold laugh.

That was the last thing Maritetta remember before hearing people talking all around her; her whole body hurt and she couldn't move.

"I found her like this outside!" said Narcissa sounding very unhappy.

"She's had to much to drink that's all." said a male voice.

She could her some woman talking off to the right of her about how appalling her behavor was getting drunk at Ms. Malfoys baby shower. She knew Malfoy must have druged her some how.

The next thing Maritetta remember after that was waking up in her bed at Snape Manner.

"Severus?" yelled Maritetta.

"How could you do this to me? I know you were up set with me but this was alittle much!" yelled Severus.

_He wants me if he can keep me in line._

"What?!?" asked Maritetta.

"Getting drunk and passing out, all those people, what must they think?"yelled Severus.

_Hush hush keep it down now voices carry._

"HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU ACT LIKE I'M A HORRABLE PERSON! I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE! I KNOW!" Screamed Maritetta ripping Severus sleave showing the dark mark burnt into his skin.

_Hush hush, darling._

"GET OFF ME!" yelled Severus.

"I LOVE YOU. WHY? WHY? DID YOU DO THIS TO ME? yelled Maritetta.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! STOP SAYING THAT! STOP IT!" yelled Severus slapping Maritetta to the floor.

_He said shut up he said shut up oh God can't you keep it down voices carry._

Maritetta looked up at Severus blood flowing from her lips.

"No one would have helped me Severus; no one but you that night. What happend? Where were you tonight Severus? Why didn't you save me this time?" cried Maritetta.

Blood and tears run down Maritetta's face. Severus didn't say a word he just ran out of the room leaving Maritetta behind.

_I wish he would let me talk._

Severus came back home around one in the morning.

"Maritetta!" yelled Severus.

Severus heard of answer.

"Maritetta." said Severus as he walked into there room seeing Maritetta lying on there bed; her harp was pulled out next to the bed as if she had been playing it.

"I'm sorry Maritetta I..." said Severus looking over at her.

Severus moved onto the bed realizing there is something very wrong.

"Maritetta? Maritetta, what have you done" Severus asked pulling Maritetta to him.

Maritetta opened her eyes alittle.

"Severus?" asked Maritetta weakley.

"What is wrong with you, what did you take?" asked Severus looking at the potion bottle laying on the bed.

"I don't know, why are you here?" said Maritetta sleeply.

"Maritetta..I love you!" said Severus tears felling his eyes.

"I know that." said Maritetta.

"I....turned myself in.....I'm not going to Azkaban! I'm going to be a spy! I'm not going to hurt anyone ever again. I'm so sorry! I love you! But...it's to late isn't it?" cried Severus.

"Hush hush Keep it down now voices carry." said Maritetta putting her finger over his lips.

Maritetta died there is Severus's arms and Severus died inside never wanting to feel anything again, only painthinking that he killed the only person that ever loved him.

**That was the end; where all love ended.**


End file.
